


Stay

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 速打练习情节参考自Katty Perry《Thinking of You》 mv





	Stay

1.

晚上八点，西镇为军队送行而举办的派对开始了。士兵和镇里的年轻人纷纷涌入布置好的小礼堂，有免费的食物和酒水，男男女女围着高脚桌聊天，有些人还在寻找今晚的舞伴。

“我刚刚看到角落里那桌有个闷闷不乐的姑娘，看上去似乎是没等到自己的对象。”

“那个小麦肤色，穿着红色裙子的？我试过搭话，她就用吸管搅着橘子汁不说话，看样子是真的生气了吧。”

人们对话里的主人公在努力等了半个多小时后终于泄气了，干脆连果汁都一口喝光，旁边同坐的女孩子们都等到平日里关系暧昧的帅哥士兵。

他两天前都向我求婚了呢。楷灿摸着自己无名指上的普通银戒，对象现在口袋里没什么钱买不到好钻戒，可他挺开心的。

楷灿想起当时的情景，那位叫道英的哥哥想着法子帮两人找到小镇一处偏僻的地方。那日阳光明媚，绿树成荫，心爱的士兵取出口袋里的盒子，单膝跪地向自己求婚。

“楷灿先生，您愿意嫁给我吗？”他仰着头，眼睛眯着，树荫漏下的阳光斑点随着风在他身上摇摆。楷灿被吓得差点没站稳，不远处道英哥哥一边拍手一边喊着“请答应我们杰诺吧，除了你真的没人能收他了！”

有什么能不能收的。楷灿差点想取下银戒毁约了，耳边不知谁忽然朝礼堂门口喊着杰诺，他赶紧直起腰伸长了脖子看，同样闷闷不乐的士兵被朋友拉着进来。楷灿这才想起白天两人悄悄约会时聊到晚上的舞会，固执的未婚夫皱着眉头表示不会再去那种地方找女孩子跳舞了。原来是这样。

 

2.

不行，态度不能软。

楷灿站起来，拍了拍裙子边，又整理下披着的长卷发。礼堂的灯暗下几分，舞台上不知何时布置好的乐队开始演奏着歌曲，轻快舞曲立刻迎来了人们的欢呼，大家两两牵着手走到台下的空地跳起舞来，平日里说着不会跳舞的人都随着音乐节拍扭动着身体。

楷灿转头看着红着脸拒绝漂亮姑娘靠近的人，在前一位姑娘被道英哥哥拉走后赶紧凑上前去。

“这位帅哥，有舞伴吗？”楷灿弯腰仰着脸调笑道，面前的士兵脱下帽子正想拒绝，在看清来人后愣在了原地。

同性的恋情见不得光，只有少数几人知道他们的故事并提供了各种帮助：一起寻找人少适合幽会的去处，帮着支开试图勾搭的人等等。在士兵看来已经有了结婚对象的情况下再去舞会找其他人玩是绝对不行的，宁愿被同伴笑骂性冷淡也无动于衷，可他有些奈何不了爱人的百般请求。

“你今晚一定要去哦，我也会想办法去的。”楷灿趴在他的肩头耳语道，声音一如既往地抹上了蜜，甜甜的。

士兵绕是想不到未婚夫会用这个法子来舞会，眼前的美人侧着身子去牵他的手，杰诺被熟悉的体温回过神赶紧反握住，露出委屈的表情，长长的睫毛抖动着。

“我在我们约会的河边等你，一直没人来……”

“你笨啊，今晚是跳舞时间，怎么不和大家一起享受？”楷灿任杰诺环住自己的腰，靠在他身上抱怨着他的迟钝。

“我只想和你再多待会儿。”杰诺亲了亲楷灿的刘海和额头，笑了，“这样的楷灿还是第一次见，很漂亮。”

眼前的爱人为了和自己跳舞穿上了女装，还在女性朋友的帮助下涂上眼影和口红，仍然很好地保留了他圆溜溜的眼睛和脸型轮廓，更增几分俏皮可爱。

“谢谢。”杰诺轻声说着，不再辜负爱人的好意，拉着他加入了舞蹈的人群。

 

3.

最后一曲名为My foolish heart，慢节奏爵士乐，楷灿很喜欢这首曲子，没想到今晚乐队居然会演奏。原本还在肆意乱舞的人们都贴近对方温存起来。

谁都明白，还有几分钟，派对就彻底结束了，D军需要开始重整军队和检查物资准备情况了，黎明时分他们就将出发前往下一个战场。

楷灿一向闹腾又顽皮，现在也只想多在爱人怀里几分钟享受对方的体温。杰诺平日话不多，最大的娱乐活动就是看着可爱的楷灿笑，现在却意外地开口回忆起两人在西镇的初遇。

“一边是我们队伍里的同伴，一边是西镇的年轻人，差点闹成群架。”

“谁让你们那几个士兵拿了东西不给钱？当我们镇很富有吗？”

两人斗完嘴笑起来，痛恨与爱上对方都是一瞬间的事。炎炎夏日岂能不有些火花摩擦，在军队休息期间的打猎娱乐里，楷灿表现极佳，得意地向哥们邀功，远远看着的杰诺心动不已，直到机灵的楷灿在四下无人时故意提高些声音质问“怎么老是看着我”才回过神来。

钢琴与大提琴配合着拨开云雾，鼓点与吊镲密集倾泻出涓涓细流，爱意不断淌进两人的心间，比起昔日激烈的身体占有，当下光是抱着轻碰嘴唇都弥足珍贵。

他们认真对视着，在音乐停止后放开彼此，头顶五彩的宇宙球灯还没停止发亮。正走出礼堂的士兵们显然发现了还舍不得离开的杰诺，调笑道这是哪家漂亮女孩把我们杰诺迷得神魂颠倒。占有欲忽然爆发的士兵幼稚地上前抱住被集中视线的爱人，侧着头低声道：“别看。”

大家善意地笑着，谁都明白此刻分离最是困难，留下空间给他们道别才是正确礼貌的选择。礼堂里渐渐没人了，杰诺这才将人放开，正红色口红蹭在自己的军装上。楷灿伸手想要擦，却被杰诺握住手。

“没关系，留着吧。”

楷灿低着头不想说话，杰诺亲了亲他的头顶。

“等我回来。”

楷灿还是没有说话，倒是抬头看向面前的人一步一步退着，星星点点的灯光从他的头顶扫到额头，再到挺拔的鼻梁，停在鼻尖几秒又滑到嘴唇。

留下来。

拜托了，请留下来。

杰诺看见爱人紧抿着嘴，眼里的泪水闪着光又被硬生生憋回去。楷灿没有参军，却远比有些战士勇敢坚强。

 

我爱你。

最后杰诺向楷灿轻点着头，转身离开。

 

4.

四个月后楷灿再次见到了道英哥哥，他脑袋上的纱布还没能取下，神色憔悴，手中握着相当厚度的信件。

“不知为什么，总觉得没脸见你。但是我还是想亲自把这个交到你手上。”

道英在确认楷灿接过信封后匆匆转身，他从不在战场上逃跑，可现在愧疚与悲伤占据了他的大脑，只恨不得马上离开。

楷灿坐在房前的草坪里拆开信件。

第一张纸是杰诺的保险单复印件，他在受益人方配偶处填上了楷灿并郑重地签下自己的名字。

楷灿笑，他的爱人真的很笨，如今同性配偶根本不能拿到一分钱，杰诺居然还费这个劲填。

第二张纸是通知单——向士兵亲属告知本人已战死的官方文件。

尽管预料到了这样的结局，楷灿却一时无法激起任何情绪，视线再回到保险单上时，他想着杰诺有些认真地填字的神情，巨大的悲伤才如同天边的墨色涌来。

信封里掉出一张杰诺的穿着军装的照片，他笑着的时候很迷人，两只眼睛弯弯的，楷灿曾以为他拥有了两轮最完美的月亮。

可惜他再也看不到了。

 

FIN


End file.
